Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 1$. $5$ $a$ $ + 6$ $b$ $ + 6$
Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $1$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(2)} + 6{(1)} + 6 $ $ = 10 + 6 + 6 $ $ = 22$